Eye of the Tiger
by MattSkillz6
Summary: A small boy named Krin's village and family were slaughtered by an army named the Sunoraks and guess who wants revenge!


Eye of the tiger

On a cold, dark, mysterious night a small village named Eusoko was celebrating the 6th brithday of the elder Meto's son Krin. When a terrible army named the Sunoraks great rivals of Meto attacked the Eusoko. Killing all leaving none alive Meto used his great bow skills to hold them off long enough for Krin to hide away in the bushes.. he watch in great pain and fear as his older brothers fought and died. With Krin's mother dying after his birth all he had left was his strong willed father fighting the Sunoraks. Then just as Meto turned around to escape he was stabbed deep the snake shaped sword plunged deep into Meto's chest. Coughing out Blood Meto found enough breath to say one last phrase and he it yelled as loud as his voice could permitt "Revenge". and slowly Meto died painfully. As Krin was crying replaying his fathers last word in his head over and over the Sunoraks fled. Krin ran fast and far never stopping he ran for 4 days until his legs couldn't move anymore.  
Playing through his head for all 4 days was his dad screaming the word "Revenge". As rage was building up inside Krin he started feeling dizzy his sight started blurring and he slowly passed out.

When Krin awoke he was surrounded by tigers. he heard the soft purrs and growls. he remembered when him and his family went hunting his older brother warned him when trapped by a tiger breathe calmly and slowly and hopefully the will move away or accept you. So Krin did so he started breathing slowly then he sneezed loudly and uncontrollably but the tigers didn't seem to care they feel there safe around him and so for 8 years the tiger took care of him hunting for his food keeping him warm creating a shelter until he was old enough to hunt his own food. soon Krin was not the weak young boy who appeared 8 years ago he was a great deadly warrior feuled by rage and anger. Walking out one day trying to look for stones and string he came across Orno the leader of the tigers being slaughtered by a man wearing the ribbon of the Sunoraks he ran out with a feirce battle cry and killed the man .. It was the first time he killed someone and he didn't feel too bad about it he actually liked killing. He had a confused look on his face could this be his destiny to kill. Just then in the middle of his thoughts he heard the soft purring of Orno he ran to his friend and watched him die in his arms. He took Orno's dead body back to the tiger cave and made clothing out of Orno's fur and a weapon made out on his teath and claws and he decided to put an end the Sunoraks from now on he has no name he shall be know as the Eye of the tiger.

Getting ready to kill all the Sunoraks and put an end to the reign of terror. Krin gets all his weapons and his most lethal weapon his rage, his anger, his will to survive. Krin found a couple Sunoraks terrorizing a mother and her child whhipping them getting entertainment from there screams Krin anger built up and he ran in there using his new sword made of Orno's fangs and claws he started killing feircely with no flaw 1 Sunorak dead 2 .. 3.. 4 intil one was left Krin told the last one to run to his boss and tell him the last survivor is coming and watching you all with the eye of the tiger. The Sunorak ran almost tripping over his feet in fear.. After Krin finding out if the mother and child were ok he ran off. the mother told all the citizens that a boy most likely 14 years old killed 4 Sunoraks by himself the people couldnt beleive it, a boy killing Sunoraks how could this be but some people beleived a hero has finally come to fight and keep us alive. The curiousity of the people made them ask questions where did he come from? who is he? whats his name? but the mother could only tell them one thing .. he told the Sunoraks that he'd be watching them with the eye of the tiger.

A weeks time later Krin at least killed 18 Sunoraks and travelled to 5 different villages but when he arrived to his next stop he noticed signs saying the eye of the tiger is watching you with a picture of a tiger's eye.. Krin didn't plan it but he was now getting publicity and glory "Do these people think im there hero". thought krin in his head travelling to more cities he saw different signs a man and his will to survive. rising up to the challenge of our rivals. hanging tough staying hungry.. the eye of the tiger the thrill of the fight. He's become a hero. The leader of the Sunoraks on the other hand was not happy going to cities asking who is this eye of the tiger?  
what does he want from the Sunoraks? but none of the people could answer so he killed them and screamed "COME AND GET ME, EVOL IS NOT AFRAID.  
but then in the backround Evol heard a voice are you sure your not scared.. evol turned around and say a boy wearing tiger fur.  
Evol sent 6 men to kill him and Krin murdered them all. With only on goon left Evol asked "What buisness do you have with me.  
Krin then answered you sure you don't remember the small village of Eusoko. Evol said softly Meto's village.. Evol suddenly spoke louder "Yeah what about it". Krin replied "Im Meto's son the last survivor, the eye of the tiger some say, But my name is Krin and I come for one thing REVENGE". Then Krin pounced in the air Evol gripped his sword tight. They then attacked eachother swords sparks flairing everywhere. Krin got contact with his sword and Evol's face but Evol got nothing but a deep scar on his eye. Evol sent his last goon to die against Krin giving him enough time to run.

Some say Evol ran off the face of the earth just so he didn't have to face Krin but we all know that impossible the vilagers have never seen Krin since that day. but they still believe he's out there searching for Evol to get what has still be running through his mind his father last word revenge they say Krin went the distance, too far to stop now without killing his rival of coarse I like to think Krin already caught up with Evol and killed him but Krin still stays and protects the people that voted him to be their hero he watches them they all say one common phrase the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger. 


End file.
